Melinda Warner's new life
by mrs.derekmorgan
Summary: melinda's life turns upside down when something new comes into her life-  all pitures for the story or on my page
1. Chapter 1

Melinda's Daughter

Disclamer:I don't oen anything from law and order svu. The only person I own is miranda n chloe.

Realationships:elliot/olivia miranda/fin

NARRATIVE P.O.V.

Melinda was at home having a peaceful night to herself, that is until there was a knock on her stood up and went to open the door. When she opened her door there standing infront of her was a small african american girl around the age of 12. She had big brown eyes and a light skin tone like melinda. "uhhm can I help you sweetheart?" melinda asked the young girl. The girl just stared at her for a momment before replying. "my name is miranda and im your daughter." Melinda stared at the girl for a minute thinking it was some kind of joke. "here sweetie why don't you come inside its chilly" the little girl walked into the light where melinda could see her better. She was a rather short girl for someone her showed the girl into the living room where she sat on the couch , and meinda sat on the love seat acroos from her. 'my goodness her feet don't even touch the floor' melinda thought. "now whats this about you being my daughter miranda?" miranda stared at the lady before her. She then pulled out a letter that looked hastily written and was torn in some places. "here" she said "im suppose to give this to you." Melinda took the letter from the little girl an started to read it. 'dear melinda,

I don't know how to say this but, somethings have gone wrong. I know that I told you that miranda had died when she was born but I lied. You said you couldn't handle a child so I took her. Please believe me when I tell you that miranda is your daughter. She is only 10, and goes to school.i know this is quick notice for just dumping her off, but if you don't believe me there is a dna test to prove that she is your daughter.

From,gina'

By the time melinda had finshed reading the letter it was now 11 o'clock. She turned towards the little girl to see that she was already fast asleep on the set off to get the girl a blanket and a pillow. When she came back she placed the blanket on miranda, but while doing so she knocked the little girl's satchel over and all of it's contents fell out. While picking up the things melinda noticed the dna test. After reading it she knew that miranda was her real then left the girl to go to bed herself. While lating in bed her head was swarming with questions. Like how could her friend tell her that her daughter was dead, how is she going to lve with being a mother. But better yet how was melinda goin to tel fin, the man she loved that she had a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda's daughter

Ch.2

Disclaimer: I do not own svu or any of the characters. The only people I own are Miranda, Chloe, matty and amiel.

Narrative p.o.v.

_It was a quite morning in the Warner household. Melinda was peacefully asleep dreaming not even thinking about the little girl in her house. Not a single noise could be heard, that is until Melinda's bedroom door was opened just enough for someone to fit through. A small figure walked up to the bed where the woman was sleeping at. The person reached out a hand and put it over Melinda's mouth. Now Melinda felt that something was on her face and noticed that her breathing was constricted. She woke up with a start freighting the person who was next to her. "Miranda what do you think you're doing?" Melinda asked the young girl who was on the floor. The young girl stared at her mom, "I got to get to school in a little bit and I came to see if you were awake." She answered while getting off the floor. Melinda noticed that her daughter was dress in a school uniform; she looked over to the clock that was on her dresser it read 7:20 in bright red colors. "Well let me get dressed, have you eaten anything yet?" Miranda was already by the door ready to leave the room. "Yah I at some cereal earlier" Melinda watched the young girl walk out of her room. She sat in her bed for a few minutes before getting up to get ready. After about 20 minutes Melinda walked out of her bedroom sown the hallway and into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. While waiting she looked into the living room to see Miranda watching T.V. 'I could used to doing this every day' Melinda stood there watching Miranda before returning to get her coffee. "Ok Miranda lets go." The two women walked out of the house to Melinda's car. While backing out of the driveway Melinda started to ask Miranda questions. "So- what school do you go to?" Melinda asked while looking in the rearview mirror at the child in the back. "I go to St. Catherine's. It's not far from here actually." Melinda knew the girl was right she had passed by that school a million times on her way to and from work. It was a quite car ride until Melinda decided to start a conversation._

Melinda's p.o.v.

"_What do you like to do Miranda?" I asked while driving the car. It was quite for a moment before she answered me. "Well I like to watch movies, dance, play games, read and listen to music to!" I chuckled 'she's a sweet kid' "well that's ni-""oh I also like to play guitar I have one at school. Ops sorry for interrupting you." I smiled at her from the mirror before parking the car in front of the school. "Its ok sweetie I was going to ask if you like singing?" "Well occasionally but not in front of a lot of people, me and some of my friends are in this little band thing." She was quite after that and sat in the back seat before getting out of the car and coming to the passenger side window. "Oh sweetie I didn't get you a lunch" Miranda smiled "that's ok I already bought lunch for today and the rest of the week." She stood there for a few more minutes before turning around I'm guessing to look for someone then she turned back. "Will you be picking me up after school?" I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Of course I am and you'll get to see my job to" "ok then… well see ya later mom!" Miranda ran away from the car and up to some of her friends. I waited until she was in side of the school before driving away to the morgue which only took 12 minutes including the elevator ride down to my little job. I was cleaning off tables when I remembered something very important. 'How the hell am I going to explain the fact that I have a daughter to fin?'_


	3. author's note

Just to let you know that there are pictures on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
>Miranda's p.o.v.<p>

I own nothing except matty, amiel, Miranda and Chloe

I watched my mom drive away from the school, it wasn't that I didn't want her to leave it just felt right with her watching over me. Gina was a nice lady but she wasn't mom material. I walked through the courtyard of the school passing by people and some of the nuns and fathers. I was trying to find my two friends amiel and matty, the three of us are in a band together called hollow wings. We always meet up before school in front of an old oak tree that stood in the school's courtyard. But they weren't there today; instead I found a group of guys all my age a year older or younger around the tree. 'Damn it what are they doing here?' the boys were my fan club some were in my classes others I just saw around school. The mostly liked me for my singing in the band but half of them (there's12 of them) have a crush on me and hate amiel my boyfriend.

"Miranda hey do u want to uhm have lunch with me today?" Justin said. Well I think it was Justin I could never remember their names. I just named them boy# 1-12. I pretended that I dint hear him and kept walking towards the school doors. "Miranda wait up" another called after me. This time I looked back to see that only six of the twelve boys were left. Trying to put more distance between us I started running in the halls which made me end up on the floor on top of amiel. Our faces were extremely close; to say the least the position we were in was an award one even if we were dating. For Pete sakes I'm 12 and he's 13. Amiel's arms were around my waist while one of mine was on his chest and the other was supporting me off the ground.

"Hey senorita how's it going?" amiel asked me. His breath smelt like peppermint, which made me want to kiss him there in the hallway. But lucky for me matty came and help me up after scaring my little mob away from us. I thanked him and started picking up my books from the floor with the help of amiel. Matty stared at me once I stood back up from kneeling.

"What was that all about?" even though he was only a two years older than me he acted like my dad. "Well 'dad' if you must know those guys are from my fan club and decided to ask me to eat with them during lunch."I replied while moving my hair out of my face. I had decided to straighten it today and it was now a mess. Amiel stopped walking and balled his hands into fists "so those jackass's still won't leave you alone?" amiel had always been protective of me and he got even more protective once we started dating. It wasn't as bad as controlling; he just didn't want people messing with me. I grabbed one of his hands into mine and looked into his eyes.

"Look my Corazon if you think that I would every actually go with them then you're wrong" I could tell that he was going to cry but instead he just held my hand and pulled us to class. Before we were too far away I turned around and told matty bye.

Time skip to end of school (still Miranda's p.o.v.)

School had ended a few minutes ago and amiel, matty and I were waiting for my mom to come and pick me up. It was always like this, the three of us hang out after school going to someone's house or waiting for the other's parents to come. Since amiel and matty only lived down the block I would usually go to their house after school and have band practice. But today I wanted them to meet my mom. I had already told them about last night with finding her and they both wanted to meet her. We talked for a while until my mom had showed up then we all walked towards her car.

"Hey mom I want you to meet my friends matty and amiel. You guys this is my mom." I said once we reached the car. Hellos were exchanged before my mom told me we had to go because she had to get back to work. I said good bye to my friends and gave them both hugs which were fairly short except for amiel his was longer. Once they said bye to my mom and left I got into the car which made its way towards my mom's office.

Melinda's p.o.v.

Once inside the mourge I lead Miranda to my office." Ok sweetheart I have to get back to work but you can stay here ok." I told my daughter. She was barley even listening to me because she had already set out on doing her homework. I watched for a little while wondering how this little girl could be my daughter. After another minute or two I set off to finish my report.

1 hr. later

Narrative p.o.v.

The elevator doors opened at it's usually pace and a man stepped out. The man was average height and built. He was also African American with black hair in a ponytail. He was in the morgue looking for two things. One was a report that he need for his case. And the other thing was his girlfriend the lead M.E. here. After walking he found her or should I say his Melinda Warner a woman he was planning on making his wife. She was writing what he guessed was he's report. He was very silent when he walked up behind Melinda and but his arms around his waist. "Hey baby watcha doing?"

Melinda turned around in her lovers arms to look at him, but before she could get a world out she was pulled into a deep kiss which lasted for quite some time. But alas humans must breath and the two adults were forced to pull away. "Odafin what are you doing here?" odafin or fin as he was called let go of Melinda to stand beside here. "Well Mel I came to get that report and to see you." Fin said with a smirk on his face.

Melinda turned back around to finish the report she was doing which only took her three minutes. When she turned back she knew this was her chance to tell him about Miranda. Melinda put the file beside fin on the table and grabbed his hand. "Oda you know how you told me about ken?" fin stared at the woman in front of him not sure where he was going with the question but decided to find out.

"Mel is there something wrong?" Melinda shook her head at the man in front of her. "No fin nothing's wrong it just well I have a daughter. I found out last night and I wanted to see if your feelings changed now that I have a kid." The two adults stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before fin actually replied.

"Mel you know that I love you kid or no kid. And a child doesn't make a difference how I feel. Now let's go meet this little girl." Fin pulled Melinda towards her office where she told him that's where she left the little girl at, but when they reached the office they found it empty nothing was there. "I could of sworn she was here, oh fin what if she's somewhere in the building she could be lost." Melinda said. From the looks of it the woman was about to cry.

"Now Mel we don't know that she could be inside the morgue maybe she's hiding." Fin said trying to calm the woman down. With that being said the two adults set off trying to find the child by first looking through Melinda's office. They searched high and low but couldn't find a single hair of the little girl, well that is until fin found a jacket the same one that Miranda was wearing with a patch of what looked like to be blood.

When fin held up the jacket for Melinda to see, well let's just say all hell broke loose and Melinda she broke down crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Extra info on the story

To clear up son confusion and to set things straight iam posting everyone's age

Miranda: 12 n a half (Turing 13 in a month and a half)

Amiel: 13

Melinda: 32

Matty: 14

Fin: 35

Elliot: 40

Olivia: 39

Munch: 50

Cragen: 53

Chloe: 14


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.4

I own nothing except for the characters you don't know.

Narrative p.o.v.

Odafin "fin" tutuola and Melinda Warner had just stepped of the elevator which had took them to the 16th precinct. Fin was trying to calm the woman next to him while they walked towards the other cops in the room. Only a few people turned around when they walked in. those people were shocked to Melinda crying and went to help her. Olivia benson-stabler was right by her friend's side comforting her and asking her questions.

"Melinda what's wrong sweetie?"Melinda stared up teary eyed at her friends. They were standing in a circle around her with fin being to her left and olive to her right. It took a while for Melinda to get the answer out, it seemed like her voice was blocked. When she stopped crying Melinda finally chocked out the horrible truth. "It's my daughter Miranda. 'Sniff' she's gone missing. Fin found her sweater in my office with blood on it"

Olivia clinged to her husband Elliot stabler's arm. She knew that things like this happened to people, their children disappearing but she never knew that something like this could hit so close to home. Olivia had finally found her daughter not only a few months ago, and she bet if anything happened to Chloe she would be just like Melinda at this moment.

John munch being a very sincere man when he wanted to be but a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Alright Mel its ok were going to find Miranda don't you worry" john was rewarded with something that resembled a smiled and a hug from Melinda who was still trying to get the tears off her face. "Thank you munch, thank you."

Not much later people in the 16th were now searching for the missing girl. They hadn't gotten very far in the search when they knew that Miranda was nowhere to be found. They also knew that someone was going to have to tell Melinda that her daughter was missing. Olivia stood by the woman she knew as her friend comforting her that is until she felt someone poke her back.

"Hey mom what are you guys doing?" Olivia handed Melinda off to fin and turned around to face her daughter Chloe. Chloe was a pretty girl for her age she was average height blonde hair with a dark undertone with blue eyes just like Elliot. "Oh sweetie how do I explain this? I'll were looking for Melinda's daughter. Her name is Miranda and she was last seen in the morgue."

Chloe stood there staring at her mother before asking a question that really made Olivia want to slap herself. "Mom you know Miranda been upstairs with me the whole time we were listening to music. I just came down to get something to drink." Olivia looked into her daughter's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. "So what your telling me is that Miranda's upstairs right now?" with that question being asked Olivia had sparked everyone's attention in the room. "No mom she's in space. Yah she's upstairs ill go get her."

All the adults were happy and shocked. They were happy that the little girl was safe but they were shocked because they were too stupid to look upstairs for Miranda. After a few seconds Chloe came back down stairs with the little girl in tow. By the looks of it she didn't want to be back downstairs and was stuffing something inside her backpack.

Melinda rushed to her daughter who was looking solemnly at the floor. "Miranda do you know how worried I was? You can just leave my office and not tell me sweetie." Miranda just simply nodded her head to afraid to look at the disapproving stares from the adults around her. The only time she did look up was when she saw her sweater in the hands of a strange man. Miranda walked up to the man not even bothering to listen to her mother who was rambling on about something

Miranda's p.o.v.

"Hey mister. Can I have my sweater back...Please?" I asked the man who stood in front of me. I could already tell that I wasn't going to like him that much. It was something in his aurora that set me off. He looked at me for a second before handing me my sweater. 'He's probably looking at the stain on my shirt' by now I could feel eyes on me but didn't care, I was too busy studying my sweater to really care what was being said. "Sweetheart, how did you get that ohm mess on you?" I look at my mom who was searching my eyes for an answer.

"It's nothing really mom just some just that I had, I got it on shirt on accident." I looked at my mom dead in the eyes giving her the puppy dog eyes I could give. "Mommy iam sorry for scaring you ill never does it again."Of course I knew what would happen and that is my mom scoped me up in her arms and told me everything was ok.

3 hr. later (still Miranda's p.o.v.)

After the little fright at the precinct I spent some time learning who was who while my mom and the man I know learned whose name is fin. I also learned that he gets really pissed when you call him oda an you're not my mom, and when you get in-between him and my mom which is what I'm doing right now.

Mom had taken us back home with fin tagging along. He decided he wanted 'to get to know me' but I knew that he was just there for my mom. And I also knew I was going to make his life a living hell. For instance the three of us are watching a movie in the living room and I just so happened to decide to sit in-between the two adults.

Narrative p.o.v.

Melinda watched her daughter sit in-between her and her lover. She knew it seemed selfish but she just wanted to be close to fin and she knows that Miranda just wanted love from her mother. Melinda turned to her lover and could see the pain on his face. "Hey sweetie why don't you go and get ready for bed?"

Miranda stared at her mother before getting off the couch. "Alright ill go to bed but I have ballet practice tomorrow at 10 o' clock" Miranda then walked away from the two adults leaving them to move closer to each other. "Hey baby you know we got that lunch thing with el and liv at 1 right?" fin asked well rather told his lover.

Melinda sat comfortable in his arms before she replied. "Yah I know. But whose going to watch Miranda I can't just leave her only" Melinda looked at fin searching for an answer. "I got the perfect idea Mel, ken can watch her." Melinda sat up from her slouching position to stare at fin in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean ken could be busy and can't watch her." Fin got up from the couch to make a phone call to ken his son. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that."

Fin walked out of the living room into the kitchen to make a call. It didn't last long actually. Fin told his son that he needed a favor and ken happily deiced to watch the little girl after ballet practice. Once the phone call was over fin went back into the living room to see Miranda standing in front of Melinda dressed and ready for bed.

Miranda had got in her mom's lap to give her a hug before she went to bed. "Goodnight mommy I love you. Ehh goodnight mister oda." Melinda kissed her daughter on the head. "Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams." Fin didn't really want to reply but decided to for the sake of Melinda. "Goodnight Miranda"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.5

I only own the characters you don't know.

Narrative p.o.v.

Setting: performing arts studio

Time: 9:50

Miranda stood outside of the performing arts studio where her ballet lessons were held with her mom and fin. She could tell that she was early from her watch and also by her guess her mom wanted to spend more time with 'oda' as Miranda named fin. Melinda kneeled down to her daughter's height to talk to her. "Ok Miranda remember when you get done with practice come out and me and fin will take you to ken's apartment."

"Mom I'm practically an adult I know what to do. I'll see you at 11 o'clock ok." Melinda stared at her daughter looking at her for a minute. She was dressed in a blue tutu with headphones around her neck and a backpack on. "Alright sweetie be good" with a kiss on the head Miranda left her mom standing outside of the studio with fin.

Fin looked at his lover as she watched her daughter walk away; fin put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Baby why don't we go somewhere private? You know 11 o' clock is a while away. I think we have time for some fun." He told her while trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone were he reached a sensitive part.

"Ohm fin the things you do to me, but you're going to have to wait till we get back to my house. I don't think people would appreciate seeing us doing things in front of the studio" Melinda told him while walking to the car with fin in tow. How about we say when fin and Melinda got back to her place that hour was spent perfectly.

Miranda's p.o.v.

Setting: performing arts studio room 120

Time: 10:00

Once I reached my ballet class I had to rush to get ready. My teacher was very strict and hated when your late for class. I rushed into line at the ballet bar that was on the far side of the building near a big window. I looked around at some of the people in my class. There are eighteen people in my call, half are boys and the other are girls. All the boys were in a group at the front of the bar while the girls were towards the back with me in front right behind Damien my partner.

I meet Damien when I first started ballet class and we got along great, he's a really good partner and helps me out me I need it. After everyone one was called off roll as she lets us call her started with are warm ups. When we finished that everyone split up with their partner so we could perform. Mrs. Mouse had given everyone a dance to perform and the best two dancers would be the lead in the play we're performing.

After maybe 50 minutes later and eight couples later it was me and Damien's turn. Mrs. Mouse had given us the pas de deux to perform in front of the class. I was to start first alone and then Damien would join in. we were doing well until Damien's arm gave out and he dropped me, it was embarrassing but we keep going and finished with the whole class applauding us. "Alright ze zills know zho will be performing lead next week. Now run along children class is over." Mrs. Mouse told us, everyone rushed out of the classroom while I stayed little longer to talk to Damien.

"Hey Miranda imp sorry for dropping you, I think I messed up my arm when I went to play ice hockey." Damien told me through the bathroom stall. Unlike other people who left in their tutus and stuff Damien and I liked to change after ballet class. "Hey look dami its ok really we still did well and that's all that counts" once we finished changing we both went outside were we saw my mom and oda and Damien's uncle huangs and outside talking to each other.

Narrative p.o.v.

Miranda ran up to her mother while Damien ran up to his uncle. "Mom you know Damien's uncle?" Melinda stopped talking to the other doctor in front of her to look at her daughter. "Of course sweetie huang and I here work for svu. How was ballet?" Miranda went to the car telling her mother that practice was fine and put her stuff in the car. "Well huang looks like we'll see you later" Melinda told the Asian doctor as she, her daughter and lover drove away to their next destination.

Setting: ken Randall's apartment

Time; 11:30

Ken stood in the doorway of his apartment talking to fin and Melinda while Miranda was inside watching TV. "ill see you guys when you get back. And really Melinda it's no problem about watching her I guess I'll take her to you guys "ken closed his door and went into the living room to check on the little girl. "Hey Miranda how about we go to the park as soon as I finish this paper, it shouldn't take long." Ken barley got a response it was like talking to a brick wall.

Setting: park

Time: 11:50

Ken, Miranda and Chloe were walking in the park with each other. Chloe had joined up with them shortly after they got to the park; apparently she was ditching her piano practice and made ken promise not to tell. Ken fell behind the two girls as to not get in the way. Ken was too busy studying for his world history final to notice that Chloe had feel, and that the two girls had run after a soccer ball. When ken finally looked up he had a mini heart attack. He couldn't find the girls anywhere.

He looked everywhere in the park for them, and was about to give up when he saw Miranda running in the middle of the street and a car coming for her. "Miranda!" he yelled, but it didn't work she couldn't hear him. instead the car stopped before it could do any damage and Miranda stood frozen in fear while Chloe and ken ran to her and john munch got out of the car the nearly hit the girl. Ken kneeled down in front of the little girl to get her attention.  
>"Hey Miranda can you hear me?"<p>

No answer came from the little girl because she was in shock. A bystander had already called the ambulance, and the sirens could be heard and people could tell it was only a block away. Some people including fin, munch and Chloe turned to see it as it pulled up and forgot a split second about the girl in front of them who had now fainted, cracked her skull, bleeding from the crack and is unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.6

Only own people you don't know.

Setting: mercy hospital

Time: 1:00

Narrative p.o.v.

The waiting room was full for the most part from the many people in it. After Miranda accident had happened ken had called Melinda and told her what had happened. When Melinda received the call she was devastated that something had happened and rushed to the hospital with fin in the passenger seat.

When the two adults reached the hospital they were confronted by both ken and munch. Ken had told Melinda what happened and were Miranda was, he also told the mother that he was sorry that he had let this happened. Munch was the next one to tell the crying woman that he was sorry. But even their apologies and comfort could stop the mother from grieving. It didn't take long for a doctor to come to the waiting room and ask to talk to the mother.

The doctor put a confronting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Now miss Warner I'm sure you know what has happened to your daughter am I correct." Melinda couldn't get a word out for fear that she would cry again, she knew that she needed to be strong for Miranda's sake. "Well since you know what has happened I want you to know that is in surgery to stop the bleeding and should be out soon. The concussion isn't serious and she should make a full recovery. But you should watch out for is for severe headache's." once the doctor finished talking he directed her to a room where her daughter was going to be put in and told her something that made her smile again. "Miss Warner your daughter is going to fine don't you worry.

On the opposite side of the hospital Chloe sat in a chair next to her father who had already promised to punish when they got home. When the stablers had received a call from munch that Chloe was at the hospital they freaked. Elliot on the other hand was more collected then his wife who had to be sedated. Luckily for them Chloe was perfectly fine except for the stitches that were on her head from her fall at the park.

Melinda stood over her daughter who had just been put into the room. She looked fragile with a breathing mask on her face and bandages around her head. Melinda grabbed Miranda's hand from fear that she was dead. "Oh Miranda I need you to wake up for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Melinda stayed in her daughter's room for what felt like days until she fell asleep crying.

Put something pulled her out of her sleep was her daughter's voice. "Mommy are you crying?"Melinda's head shot up to see her baby awake. "Oh sweetie of course not. How you feel?"

Setting: Warner household 5 weeks later

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Melinda sat in the kitchen with her cranky daughter. Ever since they had gotten home it seemed like whatever someone said to Miranda she would go of on them. This is why Melinda was upset with her. The two girls sat at the kitchen table for an hour trying to get through the load of homework and project that were to be finished. "Ok Miranda let's try this again what is the radius of a circle if the diameter is 30cm?"

Miranda just held her head in her heads and started to scream at her mom. "Mom! Look I don't know the fucking answer! Now leave me the fuck alone!" Miranda ran out of the kitchen leaving her mother staring at the place where she once sat before having an outburst. Melinda wanted to go talk to her daughter but decided against so she could cool down.

Melinda started cleaning up the books and paper of the kitchen table and went to her stash of scotch and poured herself a glass. She knew she shouldn't be drinking with her daughter only down the hall but she needed to forget what happened. She also knew that she was going to have her daughter talk to huang tomorrow to see what's wrong.

Setting: 16th precinct

Time: 7:30 a.m.

Narrative still

Melinda stood outside of the room that her daughter was in with huang. "Now Miranda can you tell me why you had an outburst?" huang asked the little girl who sat across from him drawing. "I don't know your suppose to be the doctor here shouldn't you know?"The little girl was being sarcastic and it was making her mother mad. It was bad enough that the woman had a slight hangover from last night's events with a drink and her daughter attitude only made it worse.

"Well yes I'm a doctor, but the only way I can help you is if you tell me what happened" Miranda stopped drawing to look at the doctor. "Look you're nice and all but if you must really know I'm ADD, ADHD, and I have a boyfriend. I also just got out of the hospital and haven't really taken my meds so if you'll excuse me" and with that Miranda walked straight out of the room and no one stopped her. Huang walked out of the room to the terrified mother. "What do I do huang? It seems like things are going so wrong."

Huang put a hand on Melinda's shoulder. "Just give her a little bit of space ok she'll come around" after that the two doctors walked out of the room and went to their respected offices. Miranda wondered around the precinct after she walked out on and was bored out of her mind. She was looking down and nearly fell when she bumped into Chloe. "Oh sorry Chloe I wasn't paying attention" Chloe looked at the younger girl who looked like she was about to cry. "Hey Miranda why don't we go to the mall and blow this joint." Miranda looked up with a smile on her face and the two girls went to hail a cab.

After hailing a cab and getting in the two girls told the driver where to go and they were off. The drive was mostly silent except for the two girls who were into their conversation that they didn't notice that the driver of the cab had made a wrong turning and was taking them to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

When the two girls finally looked out the window they knew something was wrong. "Hey mister this isn't the mall' Chloe said to the man who was in front of the cab. The man turned around slowly and held a gun to the girls faces. "Listen to me if you make a peep I will kill you ok. I don't want to hear you say anything." the cab driver then got out of the cab and went to the back where he pulled Chloe out by her hair and slung Miranda over his shoulder.

Once the man brought them inside, he threw Chloe off to the side where another man chained her up to the wall and the guy who was carrying Miranda took her somewhere else in the warehouse. Chloe looked at the man as he chained her up, she had caught his eye once then he looked down again. "Hey don't look at me like that. It's not like I want to do this. Look just be quite I'm not going to hurt you. If I can ill try to get you out, for now you just have to play the part ok."

Miranda stared at the floor as her kidnapper took her way from what she knew as her crappy life. Once they reached their destination Miranda was thrown on the bed by the man who now stood in front of her. She couldn't really see his face because of the very dim lighting, but the words that came out of his mouth made her relies who he was.

"You know Miranda this time no one's going to take you away. Ha! We're going to have so much fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.7

Own nothing except for the people you don't know.

Setting: precinct three days later

Time: 12:00 p.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

Everyone was on the edge of finding the two little girls. Their mothers especially, Olivia was on the edge to a mental breakdown to nearly killing anyone who talked to her that had nothing to do with Chloe. While Melinda had resulted to drowning her fear, anger and sadness in alcohol. The drink was enough for her to lose consciousness for the night and have nothing to remember in the morning. People worried about the two mothers but knew that nothing would help until they find the two girls.

Since it had been three days since the girls were seen, the case had no leads and cragen was on the verge of just giving up on the search. Cragen looked out of his office window where his detectives were looking for any possibly leads. He knew that he had to fix this which also meant breaking some hearts. Cragen walked out of his office to talk to his team but was stopped by a young boy of 13 who looked nervous. "Can I help you young man?"

The boy which was amiel looked cragen over for a minute before telling him some happy but distraught news. "Ohm my name is amiel Hernandez and I know where Miranda is." Cragen looked at the boy trying to see if his was telling truth before pulling him into an interrogation room and had Munch interview him. "Now amiel you told my captain that you know where Miranda is. But what about Chloe?"

Amiel stared at the table before looking up. "Chloe's at mercy hospital she came to my house yesterday and told me what happened after she got down with the doctor." Munch pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this case was going to go bad. "Did Chloe tell you where Miranda was?" amiel was quite as he stared into the cup filled with water. "Chloe told me that a cab driver took them to and a banded warehouse. The driver took Miranda to a different part of the warehouse while he left Chloe with another man. The second man wasn't bad. Chloe said that he let her go so she could get help."

Munch stood up and led amiel out of the room to call his parents with another cop while he and the other detectives went to talk. Cragen stood in front of his detectives while they made out a plan. "Olivia I want you to go to the hospital and check on Chloe while the rest of us go find Miranda." Everyone walked out and went to get ready for the bust. Cragen had already told their technician to run a search on warehouse and came up with a possible lead. As everyone left the precinct Olivia pulled Elliot away. "Liv what is it?" olive stood in front of her husband for a minute thinking of what to say. "Be careful el."

Setting: warehouse

Time: 1:00 p.m.

Once the detectives reached the warehouse things went very fast. Doors were kicked open rooms were checked and guns were fired. The only thing found on the first floor was a dead man and some shackles. On the second floor eight rooms were checked. Most of the rooms were dingy and had torn mattress and dirty bathrooms. But it wasn't until fin opened that last room is where he saw a man pulling up his pants and Miranda on a bed tied to the bed.

"Put your hands up!"The man looked up towards fin with a smile on his face; he then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Miranda who was passed out. "You know she was really good just like the last time." Fin inched closer to the man who stood by the bed. "I said put your hands up!"The man cocked the gun an aimed it directly at Miranda's heart.

Things seemed to go in slow motion. Two shots were fired. One was from fin and the other was from the mystery man. The man was shot in the back while Miranda was shot in the chest. After the shots were fired the rest of the team ran into the room along with paramedics who went to help Miranda and the man.

Setting: mercy hospital

Time: 3:00 p.m.

Melinda sat in the room with Olivia and Chloe. Chloe only had a few bruises but was unconscious. The doctor said she would be fine in a few days. "Mel what did the doctor say?"Melinda looked up teary eyed at her friend. I don't know Miranda still in surgery and I haven't heard a word. Except for the fact that the man who shot Miranda is fine." Olivia hugged Melinda to comfort her. "Mel shell pull through you just have to stay strong." Melinda sat in the room for a few minutes before going to get some coffee.

After getting her Melinda went up to the top of the hospital and stood outside staring at the passing traffic down below. Melinda knew that she loved her daughter and didn't want to lose her, but some things were going to change. Miranda needed to talk to Melinda if something is wrong, Melinda couldn't take her crap anymore. Melinda also hoped that fin would be able to stay in a relationship with her even though her daughter was being this way. "Hey Mel." Fin stood beside Melinda on the roof of the hospital. "I've been looking for you; people want to know how you're holding up."

Melinda looked at her hands thinking of what to say. "Thank you fin." Fin looked at his lover before pulling her closer to him. "Baby you don't have to thank me. I know me and Miranda aren't the best of friends but were able to stick with each other. Plus if you really want to thank me then you'll be my wife." Melinda froze in fin's arms; she looked up to meet his soft gaze. "Are you serious?"Fin got down on one knee and held Melinda's hand. "Melinda Warner, will you marry?"

Melinda looked shocked at the man in front of her and started to cry, "Oh fin of course." With that fin placed a ring on Melinda's finger and gave her a deep kiss. The now engaged couple walked back down stairs back to their friends. "Hey fin did you get anything from the man?" fin put his arm around Melinda's waist "no baby he got lawyer so we can't talk to him till after he's released from the hospital." Melinda said and snuggled deeper into fin's arms until a doctor came up to them. "Miss Warner may I speak to you?"

Melinda followed the doctor to a secluded area of another hallway. The look on his face gave nothing away to whether Miranda was fine or not. "Miss Warner there's a problem with your daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.8

Same as always.

Setting: mercy hospital

Time: 5:00 p.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

Melinda sat in Chloe's room talking to Olivia. "so what did the doctors say?"Melinda sighed; she could feel the tears coming again. "The doctors said that the removed the bullet, it was close to heart and caused only a bit of damage. But while during the surgery Miranda had an asthma attack. The surgery was cut short, and they have to wait till the can continue to remove another bullet that's in her back."Oliva held Melinda as she cried. She knew that this whole problem was going to be a toll on her.

Melinda tried to dry up her tears when she heard a knock on the door. "Miss Warner we have a room set up for Miranda you can come see her." Melinda told Olivia bye and followed the doctor to her daughter's room. Melinda opened the door of the hospital room after the doctor left. Inside the room laid her daughter in a bed. She looked so fragile. Melinda couldn't help but to cry again. Wires and tubes were sticking out of everywhere. Melinda sat in a chair next to the bed and grabbed Miranda's hand and cried herself to sleep.

Setting:mercy hospital 5 months later

Time: 8:00 a.m.

Melinda sat in Miranda's room with fin. It had been five months since the incident, and since then the doctors had been able to get both bullet out and patch up the scars on Miranda's body. All that had to be done now it for Miranda to wake up. Melinda snuggled closer to fin and laid her head on his chest. "You know where going to have to tell her sooner or later after she wake up." Fin told Melinda as he put a hand on her stomach.

"I know fin, but I'd rather wait until later I just don't want to put so much on her after she wakes up." Fin grabbed the hand that didn't have a ring on it and kissed her knuckles. "Maybe she'll be happy for us she can be the flower girl." Melinda laughed as she sat up. "I guess I just want her to be happy with us being a family. "Mom I really don't care if you and fin are getting married. Hell you guys have been together long before I came so why do I have to mess it up? Oh just to let you know fin if I find out you hurt my mom let's say there aren't going to be babies coming from you in the future."

Melinda and fin turned to see Miranda staring at them wide awake. "Ohm Miranda sweeties how long have you been awake?"Miranda sat laid there staring at her mom and new dad before replying. "I guess when you started talking about where going to have to tell her." Fin got up to leave the mother and daughter alone but also to find a doctor and tell them that she was awake.

Melinda stared at her daughter before going to the bed and pulling her into a deep hug in which both mother and daughter cried. Melinda pulled away from the hug to look her daughter in the face. "Sweetie I'm so glad you are awake, but if you ever yell at me and run off again you are grounded."Miranda laughed at her mom through the tears and hugged her mom before she had to be checked out by the doctor.

"We'll miss Miranda looks like you have a clean bill of health. We would like you to stay for a few more days though just to make sure your fine and then you can go home." The doctor left the room leaving the soon to be family to get acquainted. "So you don't mind me being your dad?"Miranda's just shook her and watched TV. Some conversations came and go, but it looked like the new family was content with just being quite.

The new family sat in silence that was comfortable for them. The alone sound that was heard from the TV., nothing could disturbed this moment well that is until fin's captain came into the room holding a vase of flowers and being followed by a d.a. . "Hello Miranda these are from everyone." Cragen placed the flowers on the counter next to the other ones. The D.A. went up to Miranda and stood next to the bed. "Now Miranda I know you've just woken up but I need a stamen on who that man was and what happened in the warehouse."

Miranda stared at the woman like she was crazy. There was no way that she was going to go through that much drama right after waking up from a coma. "You're kidding me right?"The woman stared at Miranda before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well you see dear were going to need a statement or Mr. Henderson will get away." Miranda slunk into the covers of the bed shaking her head crying. "Mom.. I don't want to talk about it yet please."Melinda held her daughter as she stared at the D.A. (who will not be named.)

"I really don't think this is an appropriate time cant we wait until she comes home." The woman starred at Melinda for a minute before allowing holding off the statement. The woman left the room leaving the four people to talk for a while until cragen had to leave.

Setting: Warner household

Time: 12:00 p.m.

Melinda, fin and Miranda stood in the foyer of the house. They had just gotten back from the hospital and had a surprise for Miranda before they went to the precinct. "Hey sweeties go put this bag in the room down the hall to your left while I get some coffee. Melinda went into the kitchen followed by fin and made some coffee; she wasn't even shocked when she heard the squeal come from Miranda as she ran into the room.

"Mom you are the best ever thank you!" Melinda laughed at the excitement from her daughter at the site of her new room. 'don't thank me baby thank fin, Elliot, and munch for it."Miranda thanked the men who set up her room as soon as she reached the precinct. But Miranda's happiness was cut short when the D.A. walked in and took Miranda into an interrogation room with munch. "Ok Miranda all you have to do is tell me and detective munch what happened.

Miranda sighed and knew the truth had to come out sooner or later. "David Henderson is the man who kidnapped me and Chloe. I don't remember a lot I was really in and out of it. But I do remember him hitting me. He also raped me, but it wasn't the first time he's done it plenty of times before, not just to me other girls to but he says I'm his favorite."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.9

Same.

Setting: pectin

Time: 1:00 p.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

The precinct was pretty quiet all the detectives with Melinda and the D.A. were in cragen's office while Miranda was upstairs watching TV. "Melinda did you know about this?' Melinda looked into cragens face almost crying again thinking about what she had heard. "No, this is the first time I've heard of it really. Do we have enough to put the man in jail?" everyone looked to the D.A. who was standing in the corner of the office. She was very quiet for a minute before looking at everyone.

"Well if we can find some of the other victims we can get him on several accounts of rape and if Chloe testifies then he will be charged with kidnapping to." Everyone knew it would be hard to get information out of Miranda since she had been quiet ever since she came out of interrogation. "Ill goes get Chloe and bring her here."Olivia walked out of her captain's office to her home where something was missing.

The other detective's left cragens office while the D.A. stayed to talk and Melinda went to talk you Miranda. Meanwhile it had only taken Olivia and half hour to reach her and Elliot's home. From the outside it looked normal, but it was far from it. Olivia walked into her home calling her daughter's name. Unfortunaly olive was reached with quietness. No one answered to the mothers calls in the house. The mother traveled up the stairs to see her daughter's room at the end of the hall ajar. Olivia walked quietly to the door and pushed it open. Inside the room was a mess. Clothes were thrown over the place, draws and doors open. It was like a tornado went through the room.

Olivia walked around the trying to find anything left behind from her daughter. It was when she was look on the dresser was when Olivia found a letter saying goodbye. Chloe had run away saying she was scared and didn't want Olivia to be mad. Chloe's letter also said that she would be back when she thought it was safe. Olivia reread through the letter several times before taking it with her back to the precinct.

When she reached back to the precinct Olivia went straight to her captains' office not going to her own desk. "Cap'n we have a problem, Chloe ran away." Cragen stood up and read the letter that was given to him. The D.A. took the letter from his hands and stared at it. "Were going to need to find her because without her talking, this case will be finished." The D.A. then w3aalked out of the office without a word.

Setting: Warner household 2 months later

Time: 5:00 p.m.

It had been two months since anyone had seen Chloe. Since then David had been put into jail with a life sentence. Miranda and Damien had gotten the lead in the nutcracker which would be performed tonight. Afterwards when the play was over everyone would go back to Melinda's house to have a party for the two performers also to have a party for Miranda's birthday.

All the adults were at Melinda house getting ready. Well it was the women who were actually getting ready all the men were in tuxes while the women were getting dolled up. Melinda had dropped off Miranda and Damien at the studio 4 hours ago which gave all the women enough time to shower, get all their things and go to Melinda's house to get ready. "Guys come on were going to be late." All the men stood at the bottom of the stairs near the door.

Each woman stepped down the stairs and stood by their loved one. Olivia was the first to walk down, then Melinda, Jodi, and lastly lee. Since their captain couldn't come he sent flowers instead. Also Jodi is munch's niece who was visiting for a while in New York. And lee is huang's sister (not Damien mom) who is living in New York and was invited by both Damien and huang. "You know we are going to be late if you keep staring. Each couple walked out of the house and to the cars were they left to go to the recital.

Setting: Melinda's house (after recital)

Time: 7:00 p.m.

The play had gone wonderful with a standing ovation. Once it was over Miranda and Damien took pictures with their family and friends. Everyone was now at Melinda's house having a party for the two stars and for Miranda's birthday. The house was crowded with adults and teens. The kitchen table was filled with presents while everyone was running into the dining room where a song was being sung.

"Happy birthday Miranda!" Miranda blew the candles out of her cake. She was finally a teenager and her life was coming together. She was gaining a family and new friends. Once the candles were blown out everyone got a piece of cake along with ice cream flavor of their choice. Miranda stayed in her seat in the dining room with some of her friends. Things were great.

"Yo chicka you got to open my present first, you'll love it." Miranda giggled as amiel put his arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to him. No one noticed Damien stabbing his cake with his fork. Since Miranda was a teen she could final tell her mom about amiel, but she didn't know how she would take it. "Amiel stop lying she's going to love my present because iam her best girl friend." Miranda smiled at michie. She is matty's younger sister and they always went shopping together.

"Hey Miranda come on and open your presents." All the teens in the room followed Melinda into the living room were all the presents were. After an hour or so of opening Miranda had a lot of things. First of she had several pieces of clothes ranging from jeans, shirts, shorts, jackets and etc. next came the perfumes, makeup, video games, guitar picks and other things. Put one thing that really got her interest besides the necklace that she got from fin. It was a very interesting outfit; it was like a female version of fin's outfit from adventure time. Miranda stood up and showed it to everyone. "See I told you would like it now we can match on twin day." Miranda laughed and hugged amiel.

So far this is the best birthday ever.


	12. Chapter 12

pictures.

if you guys wanna see what everyone is wearing you have to look on my profile


	13. Chapter 13

CH.10

Same as always.

Setting: Warner house

Time: 11:50 p.m.

(It's still Miranda's birthday)

Narrative p.o.v.

Miranda sat in the middle of her room with her gifts spread around her. So far she was able to put all of the clothes up she just needed a place to put the rest of her things. Even though she should be asleep, because she was going to work with her mom Miranda decided to stay up a little longer. It wasn't like her mom would care; she was downstairs with fin doing who knows what. Miranda stood up separating the rest of her gifts into different piles. She was currently putting some shoes in her closet when she heard something.

"Tap... Tap" the noise seemed like it was coming from the window. Miranda slowly opened the window as to be ready for anything. "Miranda" the young girl looked out of her window for the search of the noise. It wasn't until she looked in the tree near her room did she notice someone in it. "Ohm can I help you?" the leaves rustled seeing as the person was trying to get through. It wasn't until the figure fully emerged that Miranda saw it was her friend Chloe.

"Chloe? Where the hell have you been?" Chloe went out as far as she could on the branch and jumped into Miranda's room. "Hey Miranda happy birthday." Miranda stared at her friend in front of her. Even though she disappeared a few months ago she looked good for someone who lived in the streets. "Chloe where have you been everyone has been looking for you." Chloe sat down on the bed in the room and started to tell her story.

"I left because I didn't want to go through what happened again when we were taken, so I just left. I've been doing fine; I eat right and don't have any diseases. Remember how I told you I had so money stored up back when I got that baby-sitting job?" the younger nodded looking at her friend so she could finish her story. "Well I used that money to get an apartment it really nice." Chloe lay back on Miranda's bed looking at the ceiling. "You know Chloe your going to have to confront your fears and tell your parents you're her."

Chloe sighed as she sat up again looking at her friend. "I know but I'll tell her tomorrow just let me think things through. I'm going to go back to my place. See ya later." With that Chloe left Miranda's room leaving her to get some much needed rest.

Setting: park

Time: 12:00 a.m.

Miranda's p.o.v.

Since no one had a case to go to and Chloe had gone to her parents everyone decided to go to the park. I was ahead of everybody on my skateboard listening to music with Chloe who was doing the same thing just in roller skates. So far all Olivia has done is cry about her baby being back and some other shit. Today was a pretty quiet day in the park. Only a few people here and there along with few kids. So far at home my mom has already had half f the wedding planned and I get to be the flower girl.

I stopped by a vender who was selling popcorn and got some for me and Chloe. "Yo Miranda I just saw amiel and Derek over by the lake come one." I was then pulled by Chloe on my skateboard to the lake. We didn't get far from our parents when Olivia stopped us. "Hey where are you two going?"We both turned around to face the adults. I was ready to tell them we were going to hang out with our friends but Chloe had different ideas. "Mom we are going to feed the ducks in the lake." Olivia smiled at us before we left them.

Once we reached the lake, for sure there was amiel and Derek by the lake with skateboards. "Hey you guys." We went down to the guys who were standing near a bench. Amiel put his arm around me while Derek put his around Chloe. "So what do you guys want to do?" Derek asked while sitting in the graze. After a few minutes all of us had decided to just sit underneath the big oak tree we were near.

Narrative p.o.v.

The day was very quiet. The young couples laid there looking at the sky not saying a word. Everything was fine well until the girl's parents came up the bridge and saw them. Now you see from where the parents were standing the girls couldn't see them but they could see their daughters.

"I never knew she had a boyfriend." Fin stated looking at Melinda for any sign of recognition. "Uh hive should have known when he gave her that outfit saying they would match."Melinda leaned against the rail of the bridge. "I always kind of knew that Chloe and Derek had something going own." Olivia snuggled closer to her husband.

After seeing their daughter under the tree they decided to visit them. The kids didn't notice the adults come up to them until they spoke. "Hey you guys." The girls looked up to see their parents standing over them. "Ohm what are you guys doing here?" Chloe said while sitting up and taking Derek's arm off her shoulder. "Ohm nothing just checking on you guys." Elliot sat in-between Derek and Chloe. 'This is some bullshit' Miranda thought as her mom and fin sat next to her." Why don't you introduce us two your friends."

Chloe sat there blushing away having no idea what tell her parents. "Mom, ohm dad this is amiel my boyfriend." Amiel waved shyly at the two adults next to him. Fin didn't want to stay anything until Melinda's did, but it looked like she was short for words. Especially when Miranda pulled amiel closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.11

Same as always.

Narrative p.o.v.

Setting: precinct

Time: 6:00 p.m.

It was a slow day at the precinct. Our detectives got few calls but they weren't big for a real case. The incident in the park last week had really gotten to Melinda. She couldn't really believe that her daughter had a boyfriend. In her mind Miranda was just a little girl not a teenager. She just hoped that she would be okay and wouldn't get hurt. On the other hand for Olivia she wasn't really surprised by the boy, she always knew that Chloe had someone. It was just the hand of explaining that to Elliot when they got home. But getting to the fact that it was a slow day everyone decided to leave early, with that fin had an easy excuse to go visit Melinda in the morgue.

When he reached the morgue he saw Melinda in her office with a lot off paperwork. "Hey Mel you want to go ahead and go?" Melinda looked up to her fiancé before rubbing her eyes. "Sure fin I can finish these tomorrow." The couple soon left to go to Melinda house to have some time alone. It didn't take very long to reach the house and by the time the two adults were at the door they were in the mood for some fun. "Fin you do know you can't just do it here in front of my house. Wait till we get inside." Once they were inside fin pulled his soon to be wife closer to him.

"Hey mom! I ordered some pizza while you were gone; I'm going to be in my room watching a movie." That killed the mode. The two adults had been so wrapped up in their own frenzy that they forgot that Miranda was in the house. Fin knew that nothing would go on; heck even if they were quite the girl still might walk in on them. "Well looks like that's ruined... want to go look at some things for the wedding?" fin nodded as he followed his love into the living room were some portfolios were on the coffee table.

Time: 10:00 p.m.

After Melinda had gone through some plans for the wedding with the help of fin they were now sitting on the sofa snuggled up watching TV. Fin had decided to stay the night since he already had some clothes here and didn't feel like going home. They were about to get back into something when Miranda came downstairs. "Hey mom I'm going to bed. Oh hey fin" Melinda smiled at her daughter while fin simply replied with a head nod. By the look on the little girls face there was something on her mind. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Miranda stood in front of her parents wondering how to put her words into place. "Well you how you said I could have dog? Well I was walking home today and I saw a really cute one and he followed me home to so I couldn't turn him away. Plus I got all he's shots done and he's really nice. Can I keep him?" Miranda gave her mom a set of puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

"Well I guess but he's your responsibility. Miranda gave her mom a hug and rushed to get the dog so she could show her mom. From Melinda's perspective she thought the dog was just a puppy and a small dog at that. But it wasn't as soon as Miranda came back with 'skipper' she was dumbfounded. The dog was huge. Sitting down he was only an inch shorter that Miranda who knows how tall he would be on his hind legs. "Mom don't worry ill take care of him and he will be on his best behavior. Melinda simply nodded her head as she watched her daughter and a giant dog go up stairs. Fin pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry Mel. I always wanted a guard dog.

Setting: park

Time: 10:00 a.m.

The family along with Olivia, Elliot and john had decided to go to the park. It had been an eventful day for them, well for Melinda really. She had spent her day looking at churches and other places where they could have the wedding and so far no luck. Since Chloe wasn't there today (forced back to piano practice) Miranda was left to play with skipper. From what Miranda had found out all he really liked to do was chase cats and squirrels. Playing fetch and other games where out of the question unless he was getting a treat. Also skipper was very protective of Miranda and wouldn't think twice of biting someone who got to close.

Right now the adults were sitting underneath a tree while Miranda and skipper where chasing ducks... "Mel don't worry about the wedding, it took me a while to fin a place to hold me and el's." Melinda looked toward Olivia as she leaned back on her hands. "I know liv I just want the place to be special." The conversation went on like that with other comments referring to the wedding, kids, life and other things. Life was pretty good for all of the adults. Munch was in a relationship with a woman who worked at a pub. Olivia and Elliot were thinking about having another child and where happy that Chloe was back.

And Melinda and fin, well they were just happy getting married. Mostly what was on fin's mind was his son ken he hadn't gotten a reply on whether or not he would come to the wedding. As of now their conversation was set on kids when Miranda past by them on her skateboard being pulled by skipper who was chasing a duck. All of them chuckled as they watched the girl go by. "You know Olivia I think one child is enough for right now. At least until I can get over the dating thing." Everyone laughed at this. Elliot has been through many appearances with boyfriends when he was still with Kathy and the kids. Now that he had gone through it again with Chloe he wanted to wait before he had any more kids better yet anymore girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.12

Same as always.

Setting: 's gym

Time: 11:00 p.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

The school's gym was filled with kids, today was the school's annual spring dance. The dance was every year, and on every year something usual happened, whether it was good or bad. Sometimes it was kids getting into a fight, other times it was kids just having a really good time. But this year was going to be a mix of the two. The dance had been going well for over an hour. There were no fights or anything, but that changed when the cops had come. Now they weren't the regular cops, they where are svu cops.

Apparently a girl had called in that she found a dead body in the janitor's closet. The cops had come first, but when they figured out that body was missing her underwear they called svu. No one thought that someone would kill anyone especially at a dance. Heck the students didn't even know about the body. A teacher had found her and told the cops to be quiet about it. The students amongst themselves where very happy, nothing really bothered them as they switched from a fast song to a slow song.

That's where the trouble started. Chloe was having a real good time at the dance 'even though she snuck out she was happily dancing with Derek. Miranda on the other hand was having the worse night of her life. She had danced with amiel on several occasions; Miranda was even able to escape her fan boys. But now she had to choose between her boyfriend and best friend. When Miranda and amiel where about to start dancing Damien cut in. amiel tried to tell him to just leave, Damien just got even madder.

Soon after a few words were exchanged a fight was about to break out when Miranda intervene. "Hey amiel we got to find matty where about to go on. Damien ill dance with you when we get finished ok." Damien nodded as amiel was pulled away by Miranda to the stage in the gym. Once they had everything set up and had gotten matty they were ready to play. Miranda got the mic from the stand since it was a little too tall for her.

"Hey you guys were hollow wings and were going to sing a song." During the middle of their song the svu gang had finished looking for evidence and where in the gym looking for suspects where they saw the band. By the looks of it everyone liked them, except for the teachers who didn't like the cussing. Elliot decided to split everyone up to go talk to people and find something's out about the vic. (just like Scooby doo.) but unfortunately for Chloe let's just say that her dad had decided to come to ask her questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.13

Same.

Setting: precinct

Time: 1:00 a.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

Since the little incident at the dance the two girls along with Damien were at the precinct sitting in Melinda's office. Only one of the three were in trouble and that was Chloe. Since she had snuck out to go to the dance her dad wanted to punish her with a month of being grounded and isolation from everything threat didn't involve school. But since her mom was on her side she only got three weeks. So as of right now the three teens were sealed inside the office and not allowed to go anywhere. Chloe had already felt asleep so that left Miranda and Damien up. "You know you still owe me a dance." Miranda stood up and walked to the door. "Yeah I know but how bout I buy you a soda instead?"Damien smiled and followed Miranda out of Melinda's office and upstairs where there was a vending machine. They were mostly quite while getting their drink. None bothered the two kids as they stood against the wall. "You know I can think of a way you can repay me." Damien stood in front of Miranda who had closed her eyes. "Oh really and what is-"Damien had cut Miranda off by kissing her. The kiss didn't last long for Damien was soon on the floor holding his crotch while Miranda went back to her mom's office. When she got back inside Chloe was upon the couch. "Yo m what's wrong?" Miranda sat next to Chloe and told her what happened. "I would have done the same thing. But for now don't worry about it. Let's go upstairs and see if we can go home."

Sorry it's short its really late. Ill add a second part to it though.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.13 prt.2

Same

Setting: Melinda's home

Time: 12:00p.m.

It was a quite Sunday afternoon in the Warner's house. Miranda was asleep in her bed while her mom and soon to be dad where in the living room drinking coffee and planning the wedding. So far the couple had already planned everything that was needed the just needed to send out invitations.

They had laid on the couch listen to the silence of the room. "Do you want more kids?" fin looked towards Melinda who in return looked into his eyes. "Where did this come from Mel?" Melinda shrugged as she stood up and walked into the kitchen with fin following her. "I was just wondering how you felt about having kids. Would you like another one?" fin smiled and wrapped his arms around Melinda's waist.

"Baby I want whatever makes you happy." Melinda smiled and kissed fin. The kiss soon become more passionate but was broken when Miranda came into the kitchen. "Hmm mom what's for lunch?"Melinda smiled as she moved out of fin's arms and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. "Well you can have some cereal and when you're down we can go and have a girl's day out."

Miranda yawned as she grabbed some milk and a box of cereal to make breakfast. "What about dad what's he going to do?" fin smiled as he ruffled Miranda's hair. She was finally coming around to liking him. "Well I'm going to go back home and have some me time and watch the game." Miranda swatted fin's hands away as she finished her lunch.

After Miranda was finished everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the rest of the day. While fin left Melinda's house to go to his own home Melinda and Miranda set off to a salon, bakery to pick up cake samples and then they would have a peaceful day just mother and daughter. While the mother and daughter where sitting in Melinda's room watching TV a question broke out. "Miranda would you like a younger sibling?" Miranda shrugged as stuffed her mouth with more popcorn. "Well just between us I'm pregnant." Miranda looked at her mom before smiling and eating more pop corn. So far this is the best mother and daughter day.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.14

Setting: St. Marcus church

Time: 11:00am

Day: Friday June 7, 2012

Today was the day, that fin and Melinda would marry. Everything was perfect; people were getting to their seats the men where in the chapel waiting in their places while the women were putting the last touches on the bride. Melinda looked wonderful in her wedding dress and so did her bridesmaids. Now that she was set all Melinda had to do was get everyone in order. Her bridesmaids who consisted of Olivia her maid of honor, Alex, Rollins and Candice munch's new girlfriend.

They would go first with their date then Miranda would go since she was the flower girl and one she reached the alter Melinda would be led done by her dad. As soon as the music started all the women got into their places. And it was time for Melinda Warner to become Melinda Tutuola. The wedding was simple yet elegant right down to the last minute and everyone had a good time.

The after part was beautiful and everyone enjoyed it. Even ken and Alejandro who were finalizing their own wedding today was just a great day to have a wedding. Though there were some problems such as kids having a mini food fight but other than that the couple was ready for their honeymoon. "Listen to me Miranda I want you to be good for Olivia okay, and me and fin we be back in a week then we can look at baby names." Miranda stared at her mom while her new dad talked to some friends. "Mom stop worrying about me I'll be fine."

Setting: Florida Hotel

"Hey hunny you remember when I asked you about that kid thing before we got married?" Melinda waited for a response but all she got was a kiss on the next and a pair of hands on her hips. "Of course I do, you plan on starting now?" Melinda laughed as she led fin back to the bedroom part of the hotel and pulled him down to lay next to her. "Well we would do something like that but I want to let you know that we'll be having a little girl in the family in six months." She waited for his response and searched his face for anything before she was pulled into a deep kiss and then a hug. "Well looks like Miranda will be having a little sister and I'm out numbered three to one. We might need to try for a boy after she's born sweetie."

This day was just perfect.

As of now there will e only two chapters left in this story….. I might make a sequel depend on how many reviews I get so watch out for the ext chapter.


End file.
